


Of snow, ports and hot drinks

by Firuflies, starkaryen



Series: The Luconnor Project [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/pseuds/Firuflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: Joe gets two hot drinks from Lucas at different stages of their relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/gifts).



> Two small scenes from the idea that we have for a long Luconnor fic (we're working on it):  
> 1\. Joe experiences his first snow in Denmark, and he's a little bit excited about it.  
> 2\. Lucas drags Joe early in the morning out of bed so he can experience one of the wonders of Copenhagen [[x](http://i.imgur.com/Toysvk2.jpg)].
> 
> Inspired by @Levi163, who made a beautiful edit for these ficlets [HERE](http://youandihavebeguntoblur.tumblr.com/post/155906664124/of-snow-ports-and-hot-drinks-by-starkaryen-and).
> 
> If you want to know more about Luconnor, see the links on the series' notes, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/632240) (don't forget to see [this amazing art](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/154587436076/part-of-a-gift-from-firuflies-llewcie-radiomuse) by camilleflyingrotten, of a scene from the future fanfic :3)

**1.**

It was the first time Joe was seeing snow in Copenhagen. He should’ve hated the snow, since it was only complicating everyone’s week, and still, when he went out of the school, he couldn’t help but smiling at seeing the world completely dressed in white.

“Joe?”

He turned to Lucas’ voice, and his smile widened even more. “It’s everywhere!”

Lucas smiled too, his glasses raising in the bridge of his nose at the gesture.

“I’m aware.”

“No, Lucas, look at _this_!” Joe said describing a circle with his hand.

The road was the only thing without snow, since just a few minutes back it had been completely full of cars driving and parking, with all the parents picking up the children. But except for that, _everything_ was buried in snow.

Joe laughed once and went to the nearest tree; or, he tried to walk to it, because the snow’s depth forced him to jump from one foot to the other until he made it. The tree had no leaves at all, but the snow had still gathered on the branches. Joe held onto the thin trunk and stretched upwards to get some snow, which immediately froze his fingers, but made him smile again. When he turned with the snow in hand, Lucas was still observing him.

“Careful, you’re gonna-”

Lucas didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Joe let go of the tree when he was turning, which caused it to tremble, and all the snow gathered in the highest branches fell on top of him in a tiny but merciless avalanche.

“Shit!”

Joe bent in half, shaking his head and arms to get the snow off, but it was already everywhere; on his clothes, _inside_ his clothes, on his face and head… Joe felt each and every flake like a knife against his skin, as if it was trying to get under it… And then, he heard the laugh.

Joe looked up to find Lucas also bent in half, one hand on his knee and the other over his mouth, poorly trying to contain his chuckles.

“It’s not- Stop laughing!” Joe told him, but he immediately started chuckling too, infected by Lucas’ laugh.

For a few minutes, the only thing that was heard around them were their laughs. When they managed to stop, Lucas first took his glasses off to wipe at his teary eyes, and Joe realized he still must have some snow left, because the man’s eyes went to his hair.

“Come here,” Lucas beckoned him, still chuckling.

Joe approached him and when Lucas raised his hands, he stayed still. One of Lucas’ hands set on Joe’s shoulder, which froze him completely. The other, though, started brushing the snow from his hair in careful movements. Joe dared to look up at Lucas’ face while he did that; he was focused, his brow slightly frowned and his bowed lips now pursed in a thin line. Joe had to swallow with difficulty the knot that had suddenly appeared in his chest. But it was not at all an uncomfortable or bad feeling; Joe was suddenly hit with the notion that, in that moment, he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time, despite having been just covered in freezing snow, despite knowing that the man in front of him probably would never want anything more than the friendship they were starting to have.

Lucas suddenly looked down at him, catching him staring. Joe cleared his throat and realized that the man’s hand was no longer brushing the snow off, but the other one remained on his shoulder.

“All gone,” Lucas announced, the corner of his lips going upwards in a little smile. And finally, the hand still on Joe’s shoulder slid away. “Come on, I’ll buy you a cup of hot chocolate. We have to celebrate that you survived your first Danish snowfall.”

Joe chuckled and nodded. “Alright. Is that some kind of tradition?”

“Sure!” Lucas said, pocketing his hands and shrugging.

“You liar…”

Joe crouched down to take a handful of snow and stood up all in a quick movement, only to throw it at Lucas, who was still beside him. The man couldn’t do anything to avoid the ball of snow that hit his chest, and before he could react, Joe was already sprinting towards the school’s fence.

****

**2.**

"I expected it to be crowded..." Joe said, as they entered the bridge leading to the small cafes on the side of the canal.

"It's cold; no one likes Denmark when it's cold."

"I like it."

"It's also 8 in the morning."

"That I don't like that much."

Joe slid his hand out of his pocket to grab Lucas', as if the conversation had given him the perfect excuse to do so. Lucas stroke the back of his hand with his thumb in response, feeling his hand was a bit cold.

"Do you know the story of Nyhavn?” Joe continued, as the other man used their hands to bring him a bit closer. “I heard it’s quite a special place.”

Lucas was silent for a minute, looking for an answer.

"I know it means ‘new port’...?"

"And...?" Joe stretched out the vocal sound and tugged at Lucas’ hand. He saw Lucas smiling, amused by his impersonation of their younger students.

"I know the sky looks amazing on a winter morning when reflected in the water..."

Joe then moved his hand up Lucas' arm, reducing a bit more the space between them in the process, and waiting for him to continue speaking.

"I also know you like skies."

"I also like sleeping in." Joe leaned his head against Lucas' shoulder as they reached a spot in the middle of the bridge and stood there, overlooking the canal. "But I do like the view."

They spent a few minutes like this; Joe watching the morning sun waving on the water and Lucas watching him while thinking of new ports, leading to unexpected but loving places.

Joe broke the silence by lifting the head from Lucas' shoulder and yawning, some tears appearing in his eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't let you sleep..."

Joe nodded a bit and looked at Lucas with a contented smile and heavy lidded eyes.

“Worth it. But buy me a coffee on the way back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [BEAUTIFUL art](https://twitter.com/Amngelll/status/915428217116278784) made by Amngelll <3
> 
> ****
> 
> Say hi to us @ twitter: [firuflies](https://twitter.com/firuflies) and [mizumohno](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) :)
> 
> @Starkaryen: All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One more night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591287) by [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/pseuds/levi163)




End file.
